


Happy Birthday, Lance

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance doesn't remember much of his birthday, and apparently he said something big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after completing this that some people might see it as similar to Jae's 2001 story "Remember," which can be found on this site, and is a JC/Justin story. I promise any similarities are completely coincidental, although I LOVE that story.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LANCE

 

Everyone always said that you grew wiser with age. Lance completely disagreed with that. If he was getting wiser, he would probably remember that drinking strong alcoholic beverages all night long always led to a horrendous hangover. He always woke up cursing everyone short of his mother, every year. Yet he did it every year on his birthday.

Lance rolled himself out of the bed and stumbled to his bathroom. It was only upon his return to the bedroom after his shower that he realized the bed was actually empty. THAT was different. Maybe that’s why he’d decided to drink so much. Thirty-three years old and he couldn’t get a warm hot body to share his bed? Sad, really. 

Lance dug the bottle of aspirin out of his nightstand and took two of them dry. It wasn’t like it would make his severe case of mushmouth any worse. He quickly toweled his hair dry, got dressed, and headed downstairs. He actually hugged his Keurig coffee maker, kissing it on the top before popping in a Hawaiian Hazelnut K-Cup. Yes, the thing was ridiculously expensive, but it was specifically made for days like these. He inhaled the wonderful aroma, almost burning himself as he yanked the mug out from under the spout when the brew process was complete. He sat down at the table, sipped at his coffee joyously, and let out a higher-than-expected scream when he finally noticed that Christopher Kirkpatrick was seated at his kitchen table, reading the sports section.

“Happy Birthday, Lance,” Chris said politely. “Do you mind if I have some of that? It smells good.”

“I think there’s one left in the pantry,” Lance said, staring at Chris as he got up, found a mug, and made himself coffee. “Um, what are you doing here?” Lance knew the party hadn’t started OR ended at his house. Unless it HAD ended at his house. Unless he HADN’T slept alone. Good God. He stared at Chris, wide-eyed. 

“I slept here.” Chris smacked his lips as he took a sip of coffee. “Damn, this stuff is good. Worth every penny of your money. God knows I wouldn’t spend so much on a coffeemaker.” He sat down across from Lance. “Want part of the paper?”

“Um, no thanks. I’m not up to reading right now.” Lance studied Chris, wondering why he looked so blurry. He then realized he’d never put his glasses on. He grabbed the spare pair from the kitchen island and sat back down.

“You’re so adorable with those glasses,” Chris said affectionately. “Would be better if you had your original nose to sit them on.”

“Don’t start,” Lance barked, then winced, rubbing at his forehead. “So…you slept here. How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby, thanks for asking.” Chris looked at Lance in amusement. “You don’t remember?”

“I remember dinner, and you all surprising me at the bar. I remember drinking…shots. Did I do a shot off of Alan Cumming’s neck?”

“That you did,” Chris said. “Got any cereal?”

“Probably.” Lance waved in the direction of his pantry. “Help yourself.” He groaned and took another gulp of coffee. “I need to call him. Or send him flowers.”

“He should be sending YOU flowers. He enjoyed it.” Chris poured himself a bowl of cereal and added milk. He sat back down and munched away happily.

“So, how long are you staying? Not that I’m kicking you out, but I’m not going to be very good company today.”

“You are so sweet, Lance,” Chris sighed. “The Southern boy is still in there somewhere, polite and courteous. I’ll be out of your hair after I finish this bowl of cereal.” Chris took another bite. “Though I’m a little hurt that you don’t remember what you said to me.”

“What I said to you?” Lance frowned and concentrated.

“You told me you’re in love with me. That you’ve loved me since you first met me.”

“I’m what?” Lance gasped, staring at Chris. Chris nodded somberly. “But…I don’t love you! I mean, I love you, because you’re you, and you’re my friend and all, but I am not in LOVE with you.” Chris frowned and looked hurt. “Not that you’re not loveable and everything, Chris, but…I’m not. Not in love with you. Sorry. I…sorry.” Lance was horrified.

“So you’re saying last night meant nothing to you?”

“Last NIGHT?” Lance screeched, and Chris finally broke down.

“Ohhh man that was good,” Chris said, almost snorting as he laughed. Lance glared at him. “The look on your face. You didn’t want to hurt my feelings, but you were so…indignant. Classic.” Chris continued to chuckle.

“Get out of my house, Chris,” Lance ordered.

“All I did was drive you home and put you to bed. It was late, so I crashed in one of the guest rooms. I never touched you and you never touched me, except when I was practically carrying you in the house.”

“OUT!” Lance yelled.

 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Joey said, breezing by Lance and heading for the kitchen. “Got any beer?”

“Last time I checked,” Lance said. “Please, Joey, come in. Glad to see you.” Lance closed his front door and glared at Joey’s back.

“You told me last night that I was welcome to stop by any time today,” Joey said, popping the top on a bottle of beer. He flipped the lid in the air and it made a perfect arc into the trashcan. “YES. Nothing but net.” Joey took a big gulp of beer, then leaned against the kitchen counter. “You told me I could bring that script over and you’d read through it. See what you thought.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Lance yawned and stretched. “I don’t remember much of last night.”

“Really.” Joey studied him. 

“It was a rough night, apparently. You were there, right?” Lance asked worriedly.

“Of course I was. You’re my BFF!” Joey chirped.

“You’re such a girl sometimes,” Lance muttered. 

“We were all there. All of us. It was like a little reunion, sorta like Chris’ birthday except completely out in public. I’m sure the fansites are going mad right about now. Especially if any of those pics are up.” Joey drank more beer and waited.

“Pics? Pictures? Of what?”

Joey shook his head. “I swear to God, Lance, your ears perked up like a freaking dog’s. You’re such a media whore.”

“Fuck you,” Lance snapped. “Pictures of what?”

“You had a good time,” Joey said. “As you should on your birthday. I’m sure Alan Cumming did, too.”

“I remember THAT,” Lance said. “I’m just glad he and I are already friends.”

“Oh, everyone was your friend last night. And some of your friends are, apparently, MORE than friends.”

“Huh?” Lance sat down at the table.

Joey finished his beer and sat down with Lance at the table. “Lance. We’ve been close for years. I consider you family.”

“Yeah, me too,” Lance said.

“You’re my daughter’s godfather.”

“You’re not gonna start your Brando impression, are you, Joe, because I hate to tell you but it’s AWFUL,” Lance said.

“You know I’m closer to you than pretty much anyone else, except maybe Kelly.” Lance nodded slowly. “And you also know I’m straight, right?” Lance nodded again, looking confused. “I…I know how long you fought your sexuality, and I know what a big deal it was to come out about it.” Lance just stared at him. “So I know what a big deal it must’ve been to admit what you did last night.”

“What exactly did I admit, Joey?” Lance whispered.

Joey ran his hand through his hair. “I need another beer.”

“Joey. What the fuck did I say?”

Joey turned soulful brown eyes onto him. “I love you, Lance, but not that way. Not the way you want. I’m sorry.”

“WHAT?” Lance yelled, then winced. “Fucking hangover. WHAT?”

“I hate to even bring it up, but I couldn’t let it hang between us like this. I figured I’d let you down easy, though I’m pretty sure you already knew it was a pointless dream.”

“Wait a minute. Look at me.” Lance stood and leaned across the table, palms face down. He looked Joey in the eye. “You’re lying.”

“What?”

“You’re lying. You’re so full of shit, Fatone. Your left eye always twitches when you’re trying to pull a fast one.”

“Lance, I swear, I…” Joey finally broke down and grinned. “Okay. I’m lying. You didn’t tell me that.”

“Jesus.” Lance fell back into his chair. “First Chris, now you. Are you all trying to keep me from reaching thirty-four?”

“Just dicking around with you,” Joey said good-naturedly, and Lance couldn’t even be mad at him. “I DO need you to read that script, if you feel up to it.”

“You’re an ass,” Lance said, but he grabbed the script and opened it. “Where are my glasses?”

 

Two days later, Lance opened his door to a giant fruit basket with long legs. “Um, hello?”

“Happy belated birthday.” Justin poked his head around the arrangement and grinned. “Fruits for the fruit.”

“Only you could get away with something like that.” Lance took the basket from Justin and moved aside to let him in. “Jesus, Timberlake…did you rob an orchard?”

“Jess has this site she always orders from. I know you’re on that health kick right now.” Justin shrugged and headed for the kitchen. “Got any bottled water?”

Lance wondered when he’d become a beverage station for his ex-bandmates, but said, “Sure. Bottom drawer on the left in the fridge.”

“Thanks, man.” Justin sauntered into the kitchen as if he owned it, the way he entered any room. 

“My birthday was two days ago,” Lance reminded him, putting the basket on the table. He went to the cupboard and got out some bowls and containers. He began to dismantle the arrangement. “You were there.”

“Yes, I was. And I had to bail early, and I felt bad because I didn’t get a chance to give you a gift, and I had to come back into town today, so there ya go.” Justin took a long swig of water. “Don’t you remember?”

“No.” Lance dumped apples and oranges into a bowl and started plucking off grapes. “I remember everyone singing and Chris dancing on a table and me taking a shot off of Alan Cumming’s neck.”

“Yeah, I think he enjoyed that,” Justin said, chuckling. “And Chris made off like a bandit. We ALL paid him to get off the table.”

“I’m glad you were able to come. It was a great surprise. Thanks, Justin.”

“No problem, man. Any time I can see you guys is a good time. I wish we could get together more.”

“Me too,” Lance said. He kept pulling at fruit. “Good God, Justin, this could feed a Third World country!”

“I don’t do anything half-assed, you know that.” Justin hopped up on Lance’s counter, swinging his legs. Lance glared at him but didn’t bother to say anything. “Either do you, as I found out that night.”

“Hmm?” Lance was wondering what to do with the kiwi.

“You don’t do things half-assed. You’ve changed so much. Now, if you’re feeling something, you say it.” Justin rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably. “And you definitely said it that night.”

Lance froze with a banana in his hand. “Said what?”

“Oh…” Justin played with his water bottle. “You know Lance, I don’t think I’ve ever told you how proud I am of you.”

Lance was momentarily distracted. “Proud? Of me?”

“Yes. Look at you. You didn’t cling on to the memory of *NSYNC and start a tribute band or something. You branched out and got into something you’re really good at. The management side of things. You came clean about who you really are, and live without any reservations. You, well, you’re not too bad to look at either. Jesus, Lance, where’d you get guns like that?”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you look at my guns, Justin?”

“Well, since your birthday.” Justin hopped down and walked over to Lance, taking him by the shoulders and squeezing gently. “As gorgeous as you’ve become, Lance, as smart and talented as you are, I’m just…not interested. You know I’m getting married, and…”

“Interested in WHAT?”

“Well, you. As in, you know, a love interest. Or whatever.”

Lance shook his head. “Did you take some sort of drugs, Justin?”

“I know you told me how you feel about me, and I’m flattered. SO flattered. But I can’t…”

“Just how do I feel about you, Justin?”

“You’re…you…like me. Like THAT.”

“Are we now twelve?” Lance would have been amused if he wasn’t so angry. “Who put you up to this? Chris? Joey?”

“Lance, you gotta believe me!” Justin protested.

“Justin, there is no way on God’s green Earth that I EVER told you I loved you. First of all, I don’t love you that way. Secondly, I’d never TELL you if I DID, because you’re Justin Timberlake.”

“What does that mean?” Justin asked, insulted.

“I know that I’d have no chance with you. Even if you were gay as the day is long, you’d never be interested in me.”

“That’s not true,” Justin said. “I just gave you a whole list of reasons why I WOULD.”

“Who put you up to this?”

“No one.” 

“You’re full of shit. Chris? Joey? What’s up with you people? What did I ever do to you?”

Justin took one look at the murderous gleam in Lance’s eyes and said, “Well, it’s been good seeing you, Lance. Maybe we’ll catch up on Jayce’s birthday in August. Later.” Justin escaped before Lance could say another word.

“What the FUCK?” Lance muttered, shaking his head and resuming his mutilation of the fruit basket.

 

Lance wasn’t all that surprised when he received a phone call from JC a week later. “All healed up from your birthday?” JC asked, giggling a bit.

“It was something,” Lance agreed. “I really shouldn’t drink like that.”

“No one should,” JC said seriously, and Lance rolled his eyes. “I thought we were going to have to scrape you off the floor. I’m glad Chris got you home safely.”

“He sure did,” Lance said. 

“I was wondering if you had some time tonight to get together. I have something I need to talk to you about,” JC said almost shyly. “If you’re not busy.”

“Never too busy for you, Jayce,” Lance said with a sigh. “I was expecting you to call, anyway.”

“Really?” JC sounded almost hopeful, and Lance rolled his eyes again. “How about six? I’ll bring Indian food.”

“Sure, JC, whatever you want.” Lance hung up without another word.

 

He told himself he would have tidied up for any guest, but Lance knew he was taking more care than usual because of this particular guest. Whenever he was around JC, he tended to stand up straighter, look better, and attempt to speak more intelligently. Not that JC ever noticed, but Lance did.

“Thanks for letting me come over,” JC said when Lance opened the door. Even in the heat of a California summer evening, JC wore a hoodie and jeans.

“No problem.” Lance led the way to the kitchen. “Beer? Tea? I live to offer beverages.”

“Do you have that sweet tea you make?” JC asked, after giving Lance a strange look. Lance nodded. “Ooh, that, please.” JC started unpacking boxes and cartons.

“I haven’t had curry chicken in ages,” Lance said, inhaling deeply as he brought two glasses of tea to the table.

“I know it’s your favorite,” JC said, dishing him out a generous portion. “Consider it a late birthday gift.”

“This birthday is just the gift that keeps on giving,” Lance said. JC gave him another strange look.

They chatted about this and that as they ate, and it was only when they were settled in the living room with cups of coffee that JC seemed to relax a bit. “Look, Lance, I have something I really need to say to you.”

“No. Let me.” Lance put down his coffee. “I was really drunk on my birthday. It was a crazy night. And I said something to you that you didn’t expect.”

“Right.” JC slowly smiled. “I cannot believe you remember. You were pretty out of it.”

“And although you’re flattered, and you’re proud of me, and I’m an all around great guy, you don’t feel the same.”

“No. Wait. What?” JC looked lost. “I mean, yes, I’m flattered, and I’ve always been proud of you. I’ve always thought you were special. But…”

“Look. The joke needs to stop.” Lance slapped the table, and coffee slopped out of his cup. “I don’t think it’s funny anymore.”

“What joke, Lance?”

“Chris is a lunatic. Joey and Justin are actors. I get them. But you? You can’t keep a straight face to save your life, JC, so don’t try. Just STOP. Please?”

“So…you didn’t mean it?” JC looked devastated.

“Knock it off!” Lance said angrily. “If you can’t stop this charade, JC, just go home, okay? I didn’t say it. I KNOW I didn’t say it. I don’t love you. I’m not in love with you. I was drunk off my ass and everyone’s had a good laugh about it. Just…go.”

JC slowly put down his coffee cup and stood up. “I’m not laughing, Lance.” He gave Lance one last sad look and left without another word.

 

“What the fuck, Lance?”

“Joey?” Lance rolled over and squinted at his clock. “It is eight-thirty in the morning.”

“I had to drive Bri to school.” 

“I didn’t. Let me sleep.”

“Do NOT hang up that phone, Bass, or you will be singing tenor with Chris.”

Lance sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“What did you do to JC?”

“I called him out on the joke. How long did it take you guys to plan this? If you all put this much effort into your careers, you’d go far.”

“It took Justin, Chris and I about a half-hour, but that’s not the point. What did you say to him?”

“He asked to come over, said he needed to talk to me. But before he could try the same “you said you love me line,” I stopped him and let him know I was in on the joke, and that I was tired of it. It’s getting embarrassing, Joey.”

“Oh, God.” Joey was silent for a moment. “That’s not good.”

“Joey?” Lance said warningly. “What’s going on?”

Joey sighed. “JC called me last night, ranting and raving, and your name fell in here and there. You didn’t tell me or Chris or Justin that you loved us. We were just yanking your chain. But you did tell JC.”

“I knew it! You…what?” Lance almost fell off the bed. He clutched his phone with both hands. “I did what?”

“You and JC were talking, and you got all up in his space and told him you loved him, and you wished you could have told him years ago.”

“Who else heard it?”

“Just the four of us. We were in that round booth in the back, remember? Okay, maybe you don’t remember. At any rate, you told him that, and then you got up to run to the bathroom. And then the party was over and Chris took you home.”

“What exactly did I say?” Lance wished the ground would swallow him whole.

“I can’t direct quote you or anything, but you said that you’ve always thought he was amazing, and that every year you wished for him when you blew out your candles. It was quite sweet, actually. And then you said that he was sexy and hot and you’d give anything for a guy like him.”

“Oh, my God.” Lance buried his face in his hands. “And what did he do when I ran off to puke?”

“He got this goofy smile on his face. I can’t be sure, but I’d bet a lot of money he might have said, ‘finally.’”

“Was he drunk?”

“Not as drunk as you, but I figure most of the people in the bar added together weren’t as drunk as you,” Joey said. “No, he wasn’t drunk, Lance.”

“Fuck.” Lance stared into space. “Should I go over there?”

“Is that a stupid question?” Joey hung up.

 

“Oh. Lance. Hi.” JC stared at him as he opened his door, face expressionless.

“I, uh, brought you some kiwi.” Lance held out the bag. “I know they’re your favorite.”

JC’s face softened ever so slightly. He loved presents. “Thank you.”

“Can I come in?” Lance fidgeted a bit.

“Sure, I guess.” JC shrugged and moved aside. Lance went right for JC’s kitchen. JC followed him. “Coffee?”

“Sure. Thanks. We never got to finish ours at my house,” Lance tried to joke. JC ignored him and made coffee in his boring regular coffeemaker. Lance made a mental note to buy JC a Keurig.

“So. What’s up?” JC said when he had mugs, sugar and cream on the table. 

Lance poured himself coffee and stared at it for a moment. “First of all, I want to apologize for interrupting you the other night. I didn’t let you talk, and I was raised better than that. I’m sorry.” 

JC looked surprised. “Uh, it’s okay. Forgiven.”

“I have a good reason. I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but Chris, Joey and Justin have all appeared at my house, talking about my birthday, telling me how drunk I was. They then went on to inform me that I told them I loved them. That I was in love with them.”

“Each of them?” JC gasped.

“Each of them. All of them. Chris was first, and he caved after he had a good laugh at my expense. Joey…I know him too well. I know when he’s lying. And Justin…I mean, really? Justin?” Lance shook his head. “So when you came over and started to say the same thing…I hope you can see why I was a little upset.”

“Of course!” JC exclaimed, grabbing Lance’s hand squeezing it. “I would have felt the same way! My God, Lance, I’m sorry. I didn’t know…”

“No, you didn’t. And I’m hoping you’ll help me give each and every one of them a beatdown sandwich,” Lance said, and JC nodded. “So…there’s still the fact that I DID say that to YOU.”

“Yes,” JC said, slowly pulling his hand away. Lance grabbed it and held it.

“And I meant it.” JC’s eyes widened. “JC, I’ve been in love with you for years. First there was the whole group thing, and then I never thought you’d be interested. Obviously I’m an idiot, because I chose to tell you when I was so hammered I didn’t remember it. I’m sorry.”

“Are you sorry you said it?” JC whispered.

“No. I’m not.”

“I’m not either,” JC said, and Lance felt his heart do impressive aerobatics around his chest. “I’ve cared about you for a long time, too, Lance, but we didn’t seem to be headed in the right direction. And when you said it, I was so damn happy, but you were drunk, and I wasn’t sure if you meant it.”

“I mean it. And I’m not drunk now.” Lance got up and walked around the table. He pulled JC to his feet. “I don’t remember what I said, exactly, but I’ve been given a good description.” He put his hands on JC’s waist. “JC, I love you. I’ve loved you for years but could never tell you. I think your amazing, and every year, you’re what I wish for when I blow out my candles.” Lance swallowed hard, surprised at the lump in his throat. JC put trembling hands on his shoulders. “You’re sexy, and hot, and I’d give anything I had for a guy like you.” Lance shrugged. “I guess this is where I ran and got sick.”

“You’re not gonna do that now, are you?” JC asked. Lance shook his head. “Good,” JC said, pulling Lance close and passionately kissing him.

“Best birthday ever,” Lance said when JC let him up for breath.

 

THE END


End file.
